The Day Yuki Became Shuichi
by Hiei's Vampire Kitten
Summary: After a heated argument between the lovers, Shuichi and Yuki challenge each other to a slight game of pretend...Yuki acts like Shuichi for two weeks, and Shuichi acts like Yuki. Will they learn to appreciate each other more? ON HOLD
1. The Argument

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gravitation. That's all I have to say.

_SIDE NOTE:_ Okay, my first Gravitation fic wasn't all that good, cuz I'd only read one manga, but now I've read up to, like, seven, so I'm fixing it...anywho, this time I'm making Yuki OOC again...but on purpose. You'll see what I mean, just read.

Shuichi peeked over the couch behind his novelist lover. Yuki, in turn, opened one eye in the singer's direction. Shuichi ducked behind the couch again with a cute giggle.

"Stop doing that," Yuki said blandly. "It's annoying."

"Yuki-kun, do you know what day it is?" Shuichi asked. His lover paused and pulled his cigarette out of his mouth. He sighed.

"What day is it, brat?"

"It's my birthday," Shuichi replied, popping his head up from behind the couch again. "I never told you."

"How nice for you." Yuki put the cigarette back in his mouth and leaned back on the couch, taking the conversation to be over. However, a low whine told him otherwise. Again, the novelist sighed. "What's the matter, brat?"

"You're so mean, Yuki-kun." Sniffle. "You're not even going to say 'happy birthday'?"

Yuki rolled his eyes. He just _knew_ the little brat was going to start crying if he didn't say something. So he ruffled his lover's pink hair and muttered a, "Happy birthday, brat." Something like this would usually be enough to satisfy the young teen, but today seemed to be different. Shuichi burst into tears. Slightly alarmed, Yuki looked at him and said, "What's the matter now?"

"Y-you big meanie! You're a meanie and a liar!" Shuichi rubbed his eyes.

"Look, I said happy birthday, what more do you want?"

"See, you just brush me off!" Shuichi stood up, eyes red. "You think I'll be satisfied with little things and I'll just let you brush me away forever, but it hurts! If you're gonna be my lover, don't toy with me!"

"You whine too much," Yuki griped.

"You're just mean!" Shuichi argued. That was the point that the argument turned ugly. Eiri turned in his chair and glared at his young lover.

"How would you act if someone as whiny and loud as you hovered around all the time?!"

"I'm not whiny! I'm just sensitive!"

"You cry too much!"

"That's because you're so mean to me!"

"I'm only mean because you WHINE!"

"Stop yelling at me!" sobbed Shuichi. He covered his ears. "Stop it!"

"You wouldn't understand how stressful my life is! _Especially_ with you in it!" Yuki added the last part just as an emotional stinger for the pink-haired boy.

"Well you wouldn't understand how horrible my life is with you yelling at me all the time!" Shuichi wiped the tears from his eyes. "You wouldn't last one day if you had to be me!"

"I could do your life, easy!" snapped the older man. "You could never take mine on!"

"You want to bet on that?" Shuichi challenged. This struck a competitive chord in Yuki's brain. He smirked.

"Are you challenging me?"

"I, Shindou Shuichi challenge you to spend two weeks in my life." The young boy folded his arms across his chest. "You'll have to act like me, talk like me, and do whatever I normally do during the day."

"Same goes for you," Yuki shot back. "Two weeks as me...think you can handle it, brat?"

"Any day," Shuichi said treacherously.

And the challenge was on.

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

After their fight, Yuki and Shuichi had spent the night in different rooms. They were too angry to even think of sleeping together. So in the morning, Shuichi was surprised to find Yuki in his bed, clinging to his arm and cuddling close to him. The gesture was so cute, Shuichi just wanted to glomp him. But he remembered their deal and he guessed that Yuki was just there to act like him.

_So,_ he thought with an evil grin. _I might as well do the same._

Without another thought, Shuichi pushed Yuki off the bed. The blond man immediately woke up. He blinked sleepily.

"What was that all about, brat?" asked Shuichi, doing an excellent impression of his lover. Yuki pouted; extremely cute.

"Shuu-kun, you're so mean," he whined.

"Get used to it, brat." Shuichi grinned evilly. "And don't forget...you've got work."

"Work? I am not going to the tone-deaf music studio!" Yuki snapped, losing character for a moment. "That wasn't part of our deal, brat!"

"Yes it was, Yuki-kun," Shuichi taunted happily. "You have to do what I do normally during the day...and what I normally do is go to work. So you have to go to work."

"Okay, fine." In an instant Yuki was back in character. "But Shuu-kun...you have a novel to finish. The deadline is coming up soon."

Shuichi blinked. "I what?" He looked after his lover, but Eiri was already running out the door, calling 'good-bye' cheerfully. _Oh well..._ thought Shuichi. _It'll be a piece of cake to write that novel._

And as Yuki drove to the studio, he smirked confidently to himself. _How hard could it be to sing like a tone-deaf teenager?_

_SIDE NOTE:_ Bwahahahahaha!!!! I'm so evil...Yuki-kun has to act like Shuu-kun. I have ALWAYS wanted to see that, ever since I started reading Gravitation. I just really want to see Yuki-kun and Shuu-kun switch personalities!! It's going to be sooooo adorable!!!! Plz review!


	2. Yuki, Day One as Shuichi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation, which is disappointing, 'cause if I did, I would be able to pick Yuki's brain for writing tips.

_SIDE NOTE:_ I have a couple things to say...one, WOW. I did NOT expect to get SO many reviews! Have you guys seen how many I have???? I HAVE 34 REVIEWS!!!! And have you ever seen how many I get for the first chapter of all my other stories???? I get, like, 6!!!!!!!! ((deep breath)) I'm calmed. Now, some people told me that Shuichi has never referred to Yuki as 'Yuki-kun'...um...yeah, I forgot about that, but it's just too darn cute not to have him say it, ya know? Well, read on!!!

"I'm heeee-eeeerrre!" Heads turned at the sound of an unfamiliarly perky voice. Yes, they were used to hearing perkiness in the morning...but not from Eiri Yuki.

"Yuki...?" Hiroshi asked uncertainly.

"Are you feeling alright?" Tohma asked.

"Oh, Tohma-kun, I didn't know you were gonna be here!!" Yuki chirped. Tohma became a little lost in the moment while everyone else gave Yuki weird looks.

"Hey, where's Shuichi?" asked Hiro, looking around the room. "Didn't you come to drop him off or something like that?"

"No, Shuu-kun has a novel to finish," Yuki replied brightly. "I'll be taking his place today!!" No one spoke for a very long time. Yuki just stood there with a scarily happy look on his face.

"What do you mean, 'taking his place'?" Sakano asked, a hint of dread in his voice. "When's Shuichi gonna be back?"

"Hmm...well, let's see...I believe two weeks from now." This was followed by an even scarier smile.

A bullet flew past the creepy happy face of Eiri Yuki and into the wall behind him. "Hello in there! I don't hear music!" The gun-happy American manager of Bad Luck barged in with a smoking handgun. "Hey, Yuki, what're you doing here? And...why do you look so...happy?"

"He's taking Shuichi's place for two weeks!" Sakano shouted in a panic. "TWO WEEKS!! Can he even sing?! What if this gets out and the sales drop?! WHAT IF BAD LUCK BECOMES A HAS-BEEN?!"

"What?!" K fired a shot into the air and in an instant was holding the gun to Yuki's forehead. "Alright, you've got to the count of five to tell me what you've done with our lead singer, and when I get to five mister novelist, I'll pull the trigger!! Tell me now!! Where is he?! Where?! Where?! WHERE?!"

"Calm down, K-san," Tohma spoke up, finally having regained his wits. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation to all of this. Eiri-san, please tell us calmly—and normally—why are you taking Shuichi Shindou's place?"

Yuki blinked once and went out of Shuichi character for just a moment. "It's kind of a personal issue, Tohma...let's just say Shuichi and I are switching places for a while, and I'd rather the reason why be left between Shuichi and myself."

In spite of Yuki's serious tone, Tohma smiled. "Perfectly understandable. I will warn you however, Eiri-san, that Bad Luck has a competing performance against Nittle Grasper in five days."

"What?! You didn't tell us that!" K protested. Tohma smiled a little more.

"Yes, but I came here to tell you today...and I daresay this should be very interesting." And with that he turned and exited the studio, leaving everyone in shock. Except for Yuki. He went right back into character.

"Well, then," he began. "We'd better get started working if we want to be really good at the performance, won't we?" He picked up a mic. "Let's get to work!!"

_We're screwed..._ thought K. "Excuse me...I need to go get some earplugs. I'll be right back." He turned and walked out.

Hiroshi tuned up his guitar. "Yo, Yuki, are you familiar with any of our songs?"

Yuki sat on a speaker and thought about this. "Um...nope."

Suguru put his keyboard on a stand. "This is ridiculous. We might as well give up."

"Our ratings are going to plummet!" Sakano cried despairingly. "We're doomed! I'm so sorry president!!"

"Give me a break," Yuki said darkly, cutting off his character. "I may not be _tone-deaf_ like the rest of you, but I'm not too bad at spewing false romance crap. So let's just get to work." He popped back into character, and the band reluctantly started playing. Yuki smirked inwardly the whole time, thinking to himself, _I knew this wouldn't be too hard. I'll show that little brat._

_SIDE NOTE:_ That was a bit short, but fun to write nonetheless. Next chappie will show Shuichi's first day as Yuki. Should be fun. Well, plz review!


	3. Shuichi, Day One as Yuki

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation in any way, shape or form...erm...yeah...

_SIDE NOTE:_ Last chapter was short...I'll try to make this one longer, but I kind of have a habit for making my chapters unbearably short. I do appreciate all the reviews...wow. I never thought I could get so many! I guess this is a popular fic, ne? Well, here ya go!! Chapter three!!

After Yuki left, Shuichi stood for a moment at the doorway and thought about what he had to do. That novel wouldn't finish itself...but could he write a novel?

_Sure I can!_ Shuichi reassured himself. _I've written love songs before...a novel shouldn't be any different, right?_

With a confident smile, Shuichi sat at Yuki's normal desk. He sat and stared at the laptop in front of him for a moment before realizing that he didn't know the first thing about it.

"That's okay!" he said to himself. "I'll get to it...um...what else does Yuki do? Oh! Coffee! He drinks coffee! And...eats cake...lots of cake! Hmm..." The pink-haired boy hunted for the items he'd listed. He found a slice of cake, leftover from the last time Tohma visited, in the fridge. He hunted some more, with cake halfway in his mouth, for anything that had to do with coffee. _How do you make coffee?_ He wondered.

After several minutes, Shuichi finally managed to find all the things he needed (or what he thought he needed) to make coffee, but he still didn't know what to do. So he just stared at the stuff. He finally picked up the container of coffee beans.

"Oh well. So I don't know how to make coffee." He sighed and shook the container. "This is the stuff coffee's made of, right? So it's gotta taste something like coffee, right?" A pause. The boy shrugged. "Why not?" He opened the container, picked up a handful of the beans, and immediately consumed them. Another moment's pause.

"BLEEEEAAAAGGH! WHAT KINDA CRAP IS THIS?!" The pink-haired boy ran to the sink and took a long drink from the faucet to wash down the awful taste. "Why Yuki drinks that stuff, I'll never know. It needs to go, though." He picked up all the coffee-making things and dumped them into the trash. He paused again and pulled the coffee beans out of the trash. "I still have to act like Yuki, so I should at least keep these to seem convincing," he decided with a nod. "Now...back to the laptop!"

He ventured back to the device and slumped in front of it, still contemplating a way to get it open. He tried several methods: banging on it, shouting at it, trying to pry it open. Eventually he figured it out and got the contraption open. To his surprise, he spotted the picture he and Yuki had taken together...stuck to the corner of the screen. Shuichi was touched.

_Back in character Shuichi, back in character!_ He thought. _Yuki's been mean, and you wanna show him that you are tough! Yeah!_ He took a deep breath and...then tried to figure out how you turned on a laptop. _I'm never gonna get this right..._

The answering machine beeped. A woman's voice came on. Shuichi found himself grateful for a distraction. _"Hi, Eiri, it's me, the editor you seem to have abandoned. Look, I'm stopping by, in fact I'm almost at your door, and you can't do anything about it. Alright, Eiri? I'm walking up to the door...I'm going to knock..."_ The answering machine clicked off as a knock sounded at the door. Shuichi went to answer it.

"Hello Ei—" the woman paused. Shuichi was _definitely _not who she'd expected to see. Wasn't he supposed to be working or something? "Shuichi...can you tell me where Eiri is?"

"Eiri is at work," Shuichi said seriously; which is, in his case, quite funny. "Well, come in."

The woman stepped inside, following Shuichi back to Yuki's desk. "At _work_? What does that mean?"

"He is practicing with 'Bad Luck'," Shuichi explained, keeping in character and once again searching for the on-switch. Yuki's editor helped him out and turned it on.

"But...isn't that your job?" she asked. Shuichi sighed and nodded. He slightly broke character for a moment.

"Yuki and I—well, we're kind of switching lives for a while." He bit his lip. "See, we kind of had a fight and...this is the result." He then focused on the laptop and began roving his eyes over Yuki's current writing. Observing the young boy like this, the woman felt sorry and even a bit angry.

_Eiri, how could you hurt such a sensitive heart?_ She thought. Then she glanced down and noticed the picture on the screen. "Oh, that picture...did you and Eiri take it together." Shuichi nodded. "No doubt you stuck it everywhere else, hmm?"

"Actually..." Shuichi smiled a bit. "I didn't put that one there...Yuki did."

The woman was slightly taken aback by this. "He did, did he? Well...that would explain why he's so lost in space when I call him. Probably always staring at it."

Shuichi's smile drooped a little. "Or maybe...he's wondering why he ever took it with me in the first place..." He stopped speaking for the rest of the time and began typing:

"_How could he do this to me? Haven't I shed enough tears...?"_

_SIDE NOTE:_ Aww, isn't that sad? Erm, by the way, how many ppl have tried to eat plain old coffee beans? ((raises hand)) It's icky!! Anyway, yeah, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while...with school going on I've had to decide to limit updates to the weekends, and before tonight I haven't had any ideas. And you all know how I want my stories to be _perfect_ for my readers. Plz review!!


	4. Coming Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation, nor do I own Shuichi-kun or Yuki-kun!

_SIDE NOTE:_ Erm…well, I'm upidatying… I have NO clue what to say!! Wowums… I've got lotso reviews…forgive me for talking like a child, but this means that Yuki-kun will most likely be talking all cutsey. This fic is soooo fun to write!! Read on, ppls!!

Yuki finally set down the microphone and picked up his keys from the stage. Then, without another word, he walked out to his car and left. The rest of the band gathered around the stage. K, with earplugs still in his ears, noticed them all gathering and went to join them.

"Well?" K said loudly. "How did he do?"

"He's actually a very good singer," Sakano noted.

"What?" yelled K. Hiroshi sighed.

"He said Yuki's a good singer!" he yelled.

"What?!" shouted K.

"Take out your earplugs, K!" yelled Hiroshi.

"WHAT?!"

"Take out your earplugs!!"

"Hold on," shouted K, "I can't hear you. I'd better take out my earplugs!" He took out his earplugs. Everyone around him sweat-dropped. "What?"

"Well, K, it turns out the earplugs weren't necessary," said Suguru. "Eiri Yuki is actually an excellent singer. We may actually do very well in the upcoming concert."

"Really? Well, no worries then!" K said cheerfully. Hiroshi shook his head. K became aggravated and pulled out his handgun. "All right, we're going to do fine, what the hell is your problem, Hiroshi?!"

Hiroshi ran a hand through his hair. "Yuki is a very good singer…vocally…but emotionally, he lacks what Shuichi has."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakano asked nervously. He was already jumpy about Yuki taking Shuichi's place; one more worry and he'd be going crazy within a few minutes.

"Think of it this way," Hiroshi began, "if Yuki were to try and read aloud the novels he writes, the feeling and passion his readers imagine will pretty much die. Yuki can't express passion. Now, if Shuichi were to read aloud, the readers' imaginations will be satisfied. To put it simply: Yuki doesn't feel the songs. Shuichi does. That's why we don't stand a chance against Nittle Grasper in five days."

Sakano gulped. "Then…then we're doomed. The career of Bad Luck is over."

A silence hung over the room. It was soon broken by the sound of K cocking his handgun menacingly. "Now, now, it isn't that bad…those two just need to be straightened out. That's all."

"No," Hiroshi interrupted him. "You _can't_ interfere with whatever it is they're going through. They need to work this out on their own."

"But Bad Luck will fall flat on its face if we don't get them out of this stupid argument!" Suguru argued.

"But once it's all over, Shuichi will be able to pull us back up," Hiroshi continued. "If we butt in where we don't belong, neither of them will forget it. Bad Luck will sink further and further than this upcoming concert if Shuichi and Yuki are still angry with each other. Don't do anything."

K lowered his gun. "Then…what are we supposed to do? Either way, Bad Luck is going down the tubes."

There was a long pause between K and Hiroshi. "As long as Shuichi stays happy, then that's all I care about. The price anyone pays doesn't matter." With those final words said, Bad Luck's guitarist stood and left the building.

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Yuki slammed the door as he entered, shortly sliding to the floor and burying his face in his hands. _Why did I agree to this?_ He stayed on the floor for a while and then looked up. His eyes were greeted with the sight of Shuichi typing on the laptop, completely focused on the screen. Yuki couldn't help but smile. _Seriousness doesn't fit you, Shuichi…_

The pink-haired boy showed no signs of knowing that Yuki was there. He was too deep in thought. In fact, he didn't notice a thing until his lover leaned over his shoulder to peer at the screen. That's when Shuichi jumped. Yuki laughed.

"Scared you, didn't I? Now you know how I feel." The novelist smirked lightly and left the younger boy's side. Shuichi swallowed hard and managed to stay in character, riveting his focus back to the screen.

"Stay in character, brat. I didn't make this challenge for nothing," Shuichi replied coolly; but he winced at the slightly hurt tone that had managed to squeeze its way into his voice. Yuki noticed and glanced over curiously.

He stared at his lover's back for a few moments. _Damn…you just had to go and be hurt, didn't you, brat?_ Guilt overcame the novelist and he walked over to the pink-haired boy, and calmly put his arms around him. He sighed. "I didn't mean it, Shuu-kun."

Shuichi paused, his fingers hovering over the keyboard. Even if his lover had been in character, he could have sworn there was some sincerity in his voice. Shuichi allowed himself to smile a little. "Whatever, brat."

_SIDE NOTE:_ Wheeee!!! And that's my update for today…ayayayay!! That's my update for today!! ((singing)) That's my update for todaaaayayayayay!! That's my update for today!! ((goes on and on)) (Plz review!!)


	5. Open to the Public

**Disclaimer and notes: I do not own Gravitation. I do, however, own this story and this idea, so if it is stolen…GRRRRR! Please read on! **

Despite their little cute moment the night before, Shuichi and Yuki were still too angry with each other to really let it continue. Thirty seconds after Yuki had wrapped his arms around his Eiri-ized lover, Shuichi had coldly brushed him off and induced a surprisingly _in_-character argument. If you had been in the house, you would have completely thought that it was strange. After this bizarre argument, Yuki stormed off to bed, not able to do much else, seeing how Shuichi was writing his novel for him.

_Damn little brat…how dare he regard me like that!_ Yuki thought, lying awake. He found it hard to sleep. He spent most of his nights up late, finishing novels. Remembering this, Yuki had no doubt that Shuichi was nodding off in front of the screen.

How right he was. Shuichi was having the hardest time staying awake. The only thing keeping him from falling onto the keyboard was the words flowing from his quickly moving fingers. He wasn't really thinking about it, just madly typing anything that felt right. But he _was_ thinking about Yuki.

_What a jerk! Sneaking up on me like that! And that annoying little smirk…I could just strangle him! I'm trying to do his damn job, here! Can't he see that!_ Shuichi sighed and stopped typing. _What the hell am I even writing, anyways?_ He scanned the sentences over and sighed again. _Nothing compared to the real Eiri Yuki's writing. But, I'm doing what I can._ He let his fingers hover over the keyboard for a moment. _I'll finish this tonight…yeah, I think I can._ And the pink-haired boy continued to type.

Just an hour and a half later he was finished. He quickly saved the file and shut off the computer for the night, yawning and wondering vaguely how Yuki _ever_ stayed awake so long. Then he went to Yuki's room…just to peek in on him. Couldn't hurt…right?

There, there was that blonde beauty Shuichi loved so much. He was fast asleep, a rather peaceful expression on his face. His blankets fell off of him onto the floor as he turned over in his sleep. Shuichi ventured over and gently recovered Yuki with the blanket.

_I'll bet he hasn't gotten such good sleep in a long time,_ thought the singer. _And he looks so…calm._ In spite of his character, Shuichi smiled. "Sleep well, my Yuki." He left the room.

"This is Mitzi Takanawa, reporting in front of the home of Yuki Eiri and his lover, Shindou Shuichi. Rumor has it that these two have temporarily _switched_ lives. No one knows what has caused this to occur, but we are investigating this matter. Let's see if we can get a word with Mr. Eiri…" The reporter turned sharply as Yuki sprinted through the crowd. "Mr. Eiri! A word, if you please!" But Yuki managed to dodge the reporter. He safely got to the N-G studio, totally out of breath. Cameras and interviewers piled up to the door like snow in a blizzard.

"So, it's gotten out to the public," K said half-calmly. I say half, because he was also holding up his gun. "Well, while this _will_ be good publicity, it will also get rather annoying."

"This is ridiculous," Suguru grumbled. "Everything's ridiculous! Ever since I _joined_ this band I've felt nothing but…ridiculous! Is it just me, or is there a connection there somewhere?"

"Don't worry, I'll get rid of them," K said, cocking his gun and heading out the door. There was a series of gunshots, many screams, and then silence. K entered with his now smoking handgun. "Taken care of."

"This is still ridiculous…" Suguru said plainly.

"Well…complaining won't get us anywhere!" Yuki said brightly. "Let's go! Practice, practice, practice!" He skipped over the microphone, much to the disturbance of the rest of the band.

"I think he's going a bit overboard…" Hiro said nervously.

"You think?" Suguru said sarcastically.

A knock came on the door, and Shuichi leapt to answer it. Yuki's editor stood there. "Good. You're here." Shuichi headed back to the laptop as soon as he'd let her in.

"Why did you call me, Shindou?" the woman asked.

Shuichi didn't answer for a moment and turned on the laptop. "I wrote the rest of the novel."

"Oh…well, that's quite good, but I'm supposed to bring Eiri Yuki's novel to a publisher…not Shuichi Shindou's."

"I'm pretending to be Yuki," Shuichi told her with sad eyes. "Can't that count?"

"Shindou…" the woman began.

"Just read it," Shuichi said with pleading eyes, stepping back. Yuki's now nervous editor stepped forward and peered at it. After a few more moments, she sighed.

"Well, Shindou, it…doesn't look bad," she said finally. "Tell you what; let's print it out and I'll take a look at it…alright?" Shuichi nodded in agreement. The woman saw the sadness in his eyes. He'd looked about ready to beg when he asked her to read it. _He's doing this for Eiri more than anything else…_

Shindou handed her a freshly printed copy of the novel with a smile. "Here you go. Thank you for looking at it."

"Hang in there," the woman told him softly, taking the papers. She left without another word.

**Man, all these chapters are depressing, ne? Oh well…it'll get happy I guess…btw, did you all know a sequel to the Gravitation series is supposed to be coming out? That's what I heard, anyway…please review!**


End file.
